Bowser VS Blastoise
Bowser vs Blastoise is a What-if episode of Death Battle adopted by TendoTheGamer. Description A fire vs water fight of turtle's who's names start with B! After ripping off Zavok's arms, slashing him in half, throwing half of him off the Lost Hex, and burning the other half to ash, Bowser returns for another battle! And this time, he'll be taking on the most powerful of Kanto Starters, Blastoise! Interlude Wiz: Blastoise, the Water Turtle with cannons.. Boomstick: And Bowser, a returning champ who is king of Koopas! Wiz: These two turtles will be battling it out to the death, to see who wins. Boomstick: And due to Pokemon logic, Water types beats Fire types, the stage will be in Bowser's favor, of his own Castle! Wiz: Fire vs Water. Who will win? Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Bowser (Cue Bowser Theme - New Super Mario Bros Wii Wiz: The powerhouse villain of the Mario Series, and likely the most famous villain ever, Bowser Koopa! King of the Koopas! Boomstick: Now that Tendo--I mean person that may or may not exist beyond the fourth wall--''' Tendo: I can hear you. '''Boomstick: How'd you even get here? Tendo: I have my reasons. Wiz: Alright looks like he's here annoucing with us. Tendo: Bowser is awesome, nuff sed. Boomstick: Anyways, now that Tendo has gotten better at analyzing, this analyzing will be diferent then the first one. Wiz: Yep! Bowser's fire is so strong, it can burn through rock. He can fire it in fire breath, or shoot fire balls, like Mario. Boomstick: He has powerful punching strength, and weighs somewhere from 750-900 pounds. Wiz: Where'd you get that info? Boomstick: Yahoo Answers. Wiz facepalms. Wiz: Well we don't know how much he weighs, but he most likely weighs over 750. But we can't say the exact weight. Boomstick: But he can fire shockwaves from hitting the ground--Wait.. Wiz: This was bound to happen. Boomstick: Why can everyone fire shockwaves!? Wiz: Bowser also uses his claws to slash. He can body slam foes, and if his opponent is weakened, he could slash them apart. Zavok is crying in a corner. Boomstick: Hahaha, loser Zeti! Wiz: Bowser can also throw hammers. And this time, he doesn't have a army at his side, like in his fight with Zavok. Boomstick: Wait, if Zavok is in his corner doesn't that mean--''' '''Zavok: Oh yeah.. Zavok grabs Boomstick by the neck. Boomstick: NO PLEASE I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! Wiz: Zavok, go back to the hall of dead. Zavok: Fine. Zavok leaves, and goes into a building, joining the defeated guys. Boomstick: Phew, glad that's over. Wiz: Time for some feats! Bowser's Feats +Managed to kidnap Peach countless times +Powerful enough to defeat Dark Fawful, Dark Bowser, Midbus, and Blizzard Midbus. +Koopa Clown Car skills +Has survived being punched into the sun, and a black hole -Lost to Mario countless times -Fire Breath weakens overtime Boomstick: Wait, how can someone survive being punched into a sun and a black hole!? Wiz: Superman survived being hit into the sun. Boomstick: Yeah, but he just comes out more OP then he already is! Wiz: ...You win this time, Boom. Boomstick: Yeah! Wiz: Bowser may not seem like it, but he's really fast! He nearly caught it with Mario before. Boomstick: And he can turn giant! Also, if he falls into lava, he becomes immune to fire attacks as Dry Bowser, and can easily be turned back to normal by Bowser Jr or Kamek! Wiz: He was able to blast blue fireballs in Super Mario 3D Land. Blue is the hottest type of fire, meaning a blast from this would burn like crazy, and do major damage. Boomstick: And his jumping skills are impressive, with how high he can jump! Wiz: Bowser also has..dark magic? This might be Kamek's but who knows. He was able to use it to turn all the Toads into stone. Boomstick: He was also able to use this to shrink everyone in Mario Party DS! Wiz: Well you learn something new everyday. Boomstick: He can't climb latters, and he doesn't like swimming. Meaning he likely doesn't like water, but he can swim in it skillfully. Blastoise could use this to his advantage! Wiz: He was also able to stand in lava, as shown in his giant form in New Super Mario Bros Wii. This was likely temporarly, as he turns into Dry Bowser if fully fallen into lava. Bowser: "No one, NO ONE, is authorized to kidnap the Princess except ME! It just wouldn't be right!" Blastoise Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:TendoTheGamer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles